zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
I'm Just Saiyan - Chapter Four: Girl Trouble
Roshai noticed his pupils and how depressed they seemed, Ted especially. He placed his hands, one on LT and one on Ted's shoulder. "If it comforts you any bit, I'm sure Pat has gone to Heaven." Roshai said. "What about Nat?" Ted asked, flinching a little at the name of the boy he had killed only two minutes ago. "Well...in all honesty, he's probably going straight to HFIL." Roshai said. "HFIL?" Ted asked, looking up, his eyes wide and questioning. "Home for Infinite Losers." LT said, not even bothering to snicker. Ted saw the faces of the twins before they were taken away. Pat's eyes were almost frozen with the shock they had had in them when Nat had shot the beam through him. And Nat's eyes, no matter how dead and dull they looked, still had an insane look in them to Ted. Ted reached over, and closed Nat's eyes. He didn't want to look insanity in the eye anymore. They headed back to Roshai's house. Being on the small island after the tragedy made Ted feel somewhat better. But his day was brightened when he heard that Roshai was organizing a gathering. Gatherings were fun. It meant that other kids got to stay the night, not just Ted, Goku and DJ as usual. Goku and DJ were fun, but it was nice having others around too. It was also nice seeing his "family" or at least the only family he had ever known, excluding Goku. It would mean seeing Uncle Vegito again. Ted was very fond of Uncle Vegito, who was a strong warrior. It was he who had taught the seven year old boy how to flex, and a bit of his current fighting skills. Uncle Vegito had a daughter too, Luka. Ted sometimes played with her, but not very much. It was just a normal thing for boys to play with other boys, and not with girls. Luka wouldn't be interested in the boys' way of playing anyhow. Most of the time when the other boys were there, their games consisted of playing pirates, Red Rover, baseball, football, and wrestling, of course. And Barku would come too. Ted wasn't quite sure what sort of family relationship he and Barku had. He could vaguely remember when he was very small, perhaps a baby, of a strong young Saiyan man that had lifted Ted on his shoulders and carried him around. There would also be the Tiernans and their young charge, King. King hung out with Turles mostly, they were bigger boys, but Ted liked to play with them, nevertheless. He was already close to Turles, who also lived with his Grandpa Roshai. Turles was very nice to him. Ted, since he was little, had called him "Turlwes" because the small boy had initially had trouble pronouncing it correctly. Turles didn't mind. There was also TUK, who came with his sons Jeff and Omega. TUK was Namekian, and had spit out Jeff (also Namekian) in an egg, according to LT. Not that Ted minded, but he was too shy to ask. Omega was supposedly adopted, as Omega looked human to Ted, but LT claimed that Omega was actually half-Namekian. Ted stared out at the ocean, the events of the tournament swimming in his head. He remembered the blood, thick on the ground and coppery smelling. And how easily Nat's neck broke in his hands. It snapped like a twig, such a clean and easy kill. Ted was only a little boy, yet he was capable of breaking a fully grown human like that. But Ted could only hurt LT and the others he spent time around the same way that humans could hurt each other. He heard footsteps behind him. It was Uncle Vegito. "UNCLE!" the small boy cried, scrambling to his feet and throwing himself into his uncle's arms. Vegito smirked at his small Saiyan "nephew", lifting the boy in the air. "How's it going, kid?" Vegito asked. "Good, I guess." Ted said, an indifferent shrug accompanying the statement. "We got some friends for you." Vegito said. Two unknown Saiyan girls stood on the beach. One girl was about Ted's own age, the other looked to be about ten, like Goku. "This is Cocoa." Vegito said. "And the little one there is Violet. You and the boys be nice and play with her." Vegito said. Goku was sent to talk to Cocoa, and Ted brought Violet to where LT was. "Who's this?" LT asked, inspecting the girl with a wary eye. "Violet. Uncle Vegito says to play with her." Ted said. "Oh. I'm LT Tiernan, the ever-awesome." LT said. "And I'm the super-cool Ted!" Ted said, grinning at the girl. "More like super-weird." Violet said. "Hey!" Ted cried out. "Don't listen to her, Ted. She's just a girl." LT jeered. "Girls are tougher than boys are." Violet said. "Oh yeah?! If you're so bad, why don't you wrestle one of us?" LT retorted. "Fine." she said. "Go get her Ted! Get her for insulting your manliness!" LT yelled. Ted stepped forward to attempt grappling the Saiyan girl, but as he contemplated how to do so, she kicked, hitting him in a certain sensitive area. "OW!" Ted cried, falling over. Reflexively, he curled into a defensive ball from the pain. "Cheap shot! Cheap shot!" LT shouted, outraged. "I still beat him." Violet said. "Lalala I can't hear you, you're making too many cheap shots!" LT cried as Violet walked away from them to play with Luka. "You okay, Ted?" LT asked, seeing his best friend still on the ground. Ted shook his head, and said nothing. After several minutes, Ted got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I got beat by a girl, LT." Ted said, sniffling a little. "She didn't beat you!" LT cried, passionate. "If she didn't make a cheap shot like that, you woulda beat her!" The lavender-haired boy put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, and both boys smiled at one another. LT and Ted met up with DJ and Goten Saito, and the four boys put on their pirate costumes and went sailing out on the small canoe Roshai had built and modeled after a pirate ship, just for them. LT was the captain. After they returned to shore, they did some play swordfighting with swords made out of bamboo, and then they played freeze tag and Red Rover. When they had finally exhausted themselves playing these games, Roshai called them in for lunch, then sent them to nap. When they returned outside, fresh from nap and a snack, Ted ran to go and find Goku. No matter how hard he looked, his cousin seemed to be nowhere on Kame Island. "Graaaandpa!" Ted cried out, running inside. He found his "grandpa" Roshai and lodged himself onto the man's leg. "What is it, Ted?" Roshai asked. "I can't find Cousin Goku!" the boy cried out. "He went out to show Cocoa the islands. Now run along. I'm sure LT, Goten and DJ want to play with you." Roshai said. Ted stumbled out to meet LT. "What's up Ted? You find out where Goku is?" LT asked. "He went to show that girl, Cocoa, the islands over there." he said, pointing to some islands in the distance. "He's spending all of the reunion time with her!" "Oh...I see what's going on." LT said. He smiled, almost cheekily. "What?" Ted asked, his curiosity sparked. "He like-likes her." LT giggled. "What's like-liking? Is that when you like someone very much?" Ted asked. "Noooo." LT said. "See, big boys sometimes like-like girls. That means that they want to marry them someday." "Why's marrying so important?" Ted asked. "Cos when you marry someone, it means you can have a baby with them, duh!" LT replied. "Soooo...Cousin Goku wants to have babies with her?" Ted asked, somewhat confused. "Not right now!" LT cried. "Cos you can't get married when you're kids." "Then what's he gonner do?" Ted asked, eyes widening. "Well, when big boys like-like girls, they wanna marry 'em. But they can't, cos they aren't grown up yet. So then they become boyfriend and girlfriend with 'em." "How do you become boyfriend and girlfriend? Does a weird guy talk to them, like how they do with marrying?" "No. In order to become boyfriend and girlfriend, they both have to kiss." "Kiss?!" Ted's eyes widened even more. "Well duh. And that's one of the things boyfriends and girlfriends do together. They kiss a lot." LT said. "What other things do they do?" "Well they hug, and they hold hands, and cuddle and say yucky mushy things to each other." LT said, making a gagging noise. "Eww! So Cousin's gonna do all THAT?" Ted asked, grinning. "Yup. If he don't now, he will later, I bet." LT replied. How much later, is what Ted wondered. Category:Fanfiction Category:I'm Just Saiyan series Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu